Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an illuminated medallion adapted for use on vehicles such as automobiles, boats or other owner or passenger occupied vehicles, in desk top display units or other interior or exterior display units by which various indicia, insignia or the like can be displayed in a manner to facilitate effective observation thereof. The illuminated medallion includes a lens having various insignia, indicia and the like including transparent areas, colored transparent areas combined with a backing plate with a light bulb mounted thereon in a unique relationship to the lens and a hollow, externally threaded mounting stud for supporting attachment to a bracket with the wires supplying electrical energy to the light bulb passing through the hollow threaded stud. The arrangement of the lens, light bulb and backing plate is such that substantially total light diffusion through a diffusion disc is obtained with all hot spots or bright spots being eliminated. The bulb socket and stud along with the wires are all molded into a unitary structure with the push-in type bulb being replaceable. The backing plate has a spacer thereon for spacing the lens in closely spaced relation to the light bulb with the lens being removably secured to the backing plate in sealed relation to enable replacement of the bulb and to enable a lens with desired indicia or insignia incorporated therein to be assembled with respect to the backing plate.